Episode 1419 (11th January 1990)
Plot It is Nick's first day as gardener at Home Farm and he worries that Frank thinks he's more experienced that he really is. Annie isn't pleased when Lucy makes mess on the floor of the farmhouse again. Dolly also begins her first day as housekeeper at Home Farm and asks Annie if she'll take Sam to school for her. Sarah isn't impressed when Robert bounces on his bed at 6am. Frank sets Nick up with his first job - shoveling manure. Kim explains Dolly's duties to her. Kate receives a bunch of flowers from David and puts them straight in the bin. Nick continues in his attempts to impress Zoe but doesn't get anywhere. Sarah's annoyed when Annie barges into the cottage and asks her to knock in future. The farmhouse has central heating installed. Mark and his friends decide to try and trap mink in order to sell their fur. David calls to see Kate; she tells him to leave. Zoe interviews local farmers for a university project. Annie and Sarah clash when she barges into the cottage again. Sarah locks the interconnecting door. Dolly asks Nick to slip away and pick Sam up from school for her. Zoe calls at Emmerdale Farm and asks questions about chlamydia psittaci - a sheep disease that can affect pregnant women. Joe warns her that Kathy lost a baby because of the disease and refuses to tell her where she can be contacted. Kim tells Dolly she doesn't mind her bringing Sam in the house when Frank finds out Dolly sent Nick to pick him up. Zoe is upset at the local farmers response to her questions, especially Joe's. Mark and his friends set traps for the mink. Sarah moans to Jack about Annie and he agrees to have a word. Amos worries about his play when the majority of the cast drops out. Chris tries to give Kathy some advice when Amos asks her to take part in the play but she tells him to leave her alone. Lucy goes missing and gets caught in a mink trap. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith (uncredited) Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh *Gary - Gary Halliday Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, cottage, front hallway/stairs and attic bedroom *Home Farm - Gardens, kitchen, yard and sitting room *Unknown roads *Unknown woodland *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *A farmer that Zoe Tate speaks to is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD